This study is designed to evaluate the long term effects of hormone replacement therapy on the prevention of fractures and bone mass loss, and to test the relationship between estrogen use and coronary heart disease. The CT will be able to assess the benefits and risks of hormone replacement therapy and thereby provide information on the global impact on women's health.